Gomawo
by phoo
Summary: semua kini terasa begitu menyesakkan/hal yang begitu ku tunggu kehadirannya justru datang dengan kesalahah/sungguh ingin ku teriakkan sebuah kenyataan/'aku mencintai seorang Choi kyuhyun, haruskah ia menjadi saudara tiriku' Mian Summary berantakan, KyuSung couple, slight SiChul & YeMin disini Cast Minie adalah TAEMIN SHINEE *di perjelas


Disclaimer: semua milik Tuhan, Keluarga dan diri masing-masing

Pair:

- Kim Jong Woon a.k.a (Kim/Choi) Yesung

- Cho Kyuhyun a.k.a Choi Kyuhyun

- Choi Siwon

- Kim Heechul a.k.a (Kim/Choi) Heechul

-Lee Taemin a.k.a Choi Taemin

Rating: K+

Warning: berhubung aku masih ingusan di .net, jadi dimohon Bimbingannya...

* Gomawo *

* * *

kini ku terdiam sendiri, entah apa yang sedang ku lakukan di balkon tengah malam begini, satu kegiatan yang begitu sering ku lakukan semanjak pertemuanku dengan sebuah keluarga kecil sekitar 1 thn lalu. ah bahkan semilir angin malam pun tak dapat ku pedulikan meski kini hanya selembar kaos tipis saja yang menyelimuti kulit putih yang mungkin sudah membiru saat ini karena aksi (?) diamku ini. terlalu sulit untukku mengartikan jalan fikirku kini. 'Oh tuhan... apa yang harus aku lakukan, bisakah kau memanggilku sekarang juga? sungguh ku tak sanggup tuk memilih.'

GREP~

kurasakan sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangku. 'nyaman' rasa itu hinggap seiring dengan kehangatan yang diberikan namja yang tengah memelukku kini.

"hyung...kau melamun lagi eoh?" deru nafasnya terasa menggelitik di telingaku.

"."

"Sungie hyung, kau mengacuhkanku" kurasakan tangan nya perlahan turun menggenggam tangan kiriku seraya mengajakku untuk pergi dari tempatku berdiri sedari sore tadi.

"kau dingin hyung, dan lihatlah muka pucatmu itu kau terlihat begitu jelek aku tak menyukainya, kajja kita masuk sebelum kita mati kaku disini" ku tundukkkan muka menghadap lantai sembari berjalan mengikuti setiap langkah namja yang tengah membawaku masuk ke kamar mewah yang sejak 10 bulan lalu resmi menjadi hak milikku. tepatnya saat kedua orangtua kami telah saling mengucapkan janji di altar pernikahan dengan sepasang cincin couple yang melingkar di jari manis mereka sebagai mempelai.

"baiklah hyung aku akan pergi ke kamarku sendiri, aku ingin istirahat, kau tidurlah, jangan sampai esok ku temui kau terbaring sakit di ranjangmu ini hyung" tetap ku membisu, seakan tau arti diamku, kyu hanya tersenyum sebelum akhirnya ia berlalu keluar dari kamar ku.

Flashback On

* * *

"aku pulang..." ku dengar triakan yeoja tengah baya bernama Kim Heechul dari balik pintu rumah kediaman ku.

"Sungie..., Yesungie...kau tidak menjawab salamku?" tak kupedulikan triakan- triakan yeoja yang kini duduk di sofa ruang tengah tepat di sebelahku yang sedang fokus dengan Tv tanpa berniat tuk menoleh padanya.

"hya... Kim Jong Woon, setega itukah kau membiarkan tenggorokan ku mengering hanya untuk memanggil mu?"

'fyuhh..' ku hembuskan nafas beratku

"ne umma, umma darimana saja sampai jam segini baru pulang? apa umma pulang dengan selamat?" ku layangkan pertanyaan yang tak begitu penting menurutku

"apa kau sedang berpura-pura polos padaku? bukankah ini malam minggu? Wajarkan kalau jam segini baru pulang? dan...bla bla bla..." malas ku dengarkan ocehan umma yang tak pernah sadar akan umurnya. ya, kim Heechul ummaku itu adalah umma yang begitu berbeda dengan umma-umma pada umumnya, taukah readers bahwa seseorang yang telah melahirkan anak dengan umur 19 th sepertiku sudah tidak bisa dikatakan muda lagi?, tapi itu tak berlaku untuk umma luarbiasa yang kumiliki itu, dengan umur menjelang 40 th itu masih dengan senang bertingkah layaknya remaja dengan wajah yang jauh lebih muda dari umurnya itu, bahkan sempat suatu saat ketika aku dan ummaku sedang berbelanja di salah satu mall terbesar di seoul ada salah seorang ahjuma yang dengan tanpa dosa bersuara 'kakak beradik yang akur' padaku dan umma, kejadian ini kami alami satu tahun setelah appa q meninggal, tepatnya saat usia ku belum menginjak 18 th, dan taukah kalian apa tanggapan dari ummaku?, aku rasa tidak karena aku saja sebagai anak hanya bisa melongo saat mendengar balasan umma pada ahjuma tadi 'ne ahjuma, kami memang selalu akur dan akrab sejak kecil' dengan senyum lebar terkembang di bibir merahnya. dan itu hanyalah sebuah awal dari ketidakbiasaan dari Kim Heechul karena sejak itulah ia semakin senang menganggap bahwa umurnya memang masih muda sesuai dengan wajah cantiknya itu, bahkan umma sekarang lebih suka bertingkah seperti dia adalah chingu dan bukan sebagai umma buatku meski kebaikan dan ketulusannya sebagai seseorang yang memiliki kewajiban dan tanggungjawabku tak ia lupakan sedetikpun.

"umma jaljayo..." triakku dengan segera beranjak menuju kamar yang tak jauh dari ruang tengah sebelum aku terlelap mendengar cerita umma yang entah berapa bab yang akan dihabiskan jika ditulis dalam lembaran-lembaran kertas.

"hya...Jong ... anak kurang ajar..." terdengar triakan tak terima dari umma.

keesokan harinya

'hhhoooooaaambb...' ku lihat jam yang terpampang di dinding kamarku 06.04, ku regangkan otot-otot tubuhku setelah semalaman ku istirahatkan.

'cklek' aku beranjak keluar kamar setelah mencium bau harum makanan dari dapur."pasti umma sedang masak" pikirku.

"kau sudah bangun chagie?" yah tak ku ketahui itu nama panggilan keberapa ku dari sang umma.

"ne, umma masak apa?" tanyaku melihat umma tengah menyendokkan nasi untukku.

"umma masak sup makaroni, kau makanlah dulu setelah itu baru berangkat sekolah, ne? mian umma tidak kerja hari ini, biar lee ahjusi 'supir kediaman kim' mengantarmu nanti" terdengar lembut di telingaku

"ne umma" seraya menyuapkan sesendok nasi kedalam mulut untuk segera menghabiskan sarapanku agar tak telat sampai di sekolah.

"umma aku sudah selesai umma, aku berangkat dulu" kataku seraya mencium kening umma sebelum beranjak ke sekolah

"hati-hati di jalan, dan untuk nanti malam kau makan di luar saja karna umma akan berlibur dan baru akan pulang besok, kau boleh menginap dirumah temanmu kalau kau mau" ku langkahkan kaki keluar rumah.

*****SKIP TIME...

bel pulang sekolah telah berlalu, para siswapun terlihat begitu semangat untuk segera beranjak dari kelas, tapi tak begitu denganku entah kenapa terasa malas untuk menginjakkan kaki dirumah. ku raih ponsel dari saku celanaku, terlihat satu pesan diterima, dengan sumringah (?) segera ku baca dan ku balas pesan tersebut.

from: nae evil

hyung aku akan ke kantor guru sebentar, kau tunggu aku sebentar dan jangan beranjak dari kelas sebelum aku datang, kau harus menungguku, ARRA?!

to: nae evil

arra, aku takkan meninggalkanmu, jangan sampai aku lumutan hanya untuk menunggumu di kelas. bogoshipo...

from: nae evil

ne hyung, na do bogoshipo hyungie chagie...

15 menit aku menunggu dengan senyum tak terhapus sedetikpun dari bibirku mengingat pesan dari namja chinguku tadi. tak terasa mataku semakin berat hingga tak sadar aku tertidur di dalam kelas saat menunggu namja chinguku datang menjemput.

kurasakan sebuah tangan menyapu setiap helai rambutku, mengusik tidur sesaat ku.

'hmmmmmmm...hhhhh...'

"aku mengganggu tidurmu chagie?" tanya namja chinguku dibarengi sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipi kiriku.

"ani, aku hanya bosan diam sendirian menunggumu sampai tak sadar ketiduran, hahaha" tawaku begitu kaku.

"mianhae aku membuatmu lelah, ku traktir ice cream ne?" beranjak dari kelas dengan senyum tak lepas dari bibir kami seiring dengan genggaman tangan kami yang begitu erat terpaut.

"hyung, kau menggodaku eoh?" tak kumengerti maksud perkataannya barusan

"mwo?" tanya ku bingung

"kemarilah" ku condongkan tubuhku menurutinya

chu~

Deg.

Deg..

Deg...

sekilas tapi pasti, bisa kurasakan bibirnya membelai bibirku.

dengan evil smirknya ia berlari meninggalkan ku yang masih mematung di bangku taman.

'Tik'

detik jam yang entah darimana ku mendengarnya menyadarkanku dari kekakuanku.

"YAK CHOI KYUHYUN, KAU KURANG AJAR" triakku sembari berlari mengejar Kyuhyun namja chingu yang telah melakukan aksi tabrak lari pada bibirku.

hosh hosh hosh

nafas kami memburu setelah menghabiskan banyak detik hanya untuk berlarian layaknya anak kecil sedang bermain kejar-kejaran di taman, hingga tak terasa langit sore terlihat semakin gelap, mengisyaratkan bahwa malam akan segera datang.

"hyung aku lelah" kyu merebahkan dirinya di taman dengan rerumputan cepak sebagai alas.

"aku juga, kajja kita pulang" balasku menatap kedua matanya yang kini terpejam

"chakam hyung, sebentar lagi, aku ingin istirahat sebentar" katanya tanpa membuka matanya

"keurae" kududukkan diri disamping kyu

terlihat begitu damai, mebuat tanganku tergugah tuk membelai kulit wajahnya yang pucat, dapat kurasakan suhu tubuhnya...

"dingin, kyunie kenapa tubuhmu begitu dingin?" tanyaku mulai panik

"hyung, gwaenchana, aku hanya lelah hyung, uljima!?" ia terbangun, tangannya terulur menghapus airmata yang entah dari kapan mengalir dipipiku.

"jinjayo? kau membuatku panik" kurengkuh tubuh kyu yang dingin.

"mianhae"bisiknya balas memelukku.

"keurom, aku akan mengantarmu pulang dan aku tak butuh penolakan apapun darimu" kyu tersenyum kecut saat ku lepas rengkuhanku padanya.

saat ini kami berada di rumah kediaman Choi, tepatnya dikamar kyuhyun. kurebahkan tubuh kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba melemah di ranjang king size miliknya, ini sudah kesekian kalinya kyuhyun mendadak ambruk didepanku, bahkan pernah ia tiba-tiba tak sadarkan diri hingga di haruskan rawat inap dirumahsakit namun tak pernah aku tau apa penyebabnya, 'kyu hanya kelelahan' hanya itu jawaban yang ku dapat dari setiap pertanyaanku baik pada kyu sendiri atau bahkan pada dokter pribadi yang menangani kyu disaat seperti ini, dan inilah yang membuatku selalu khawatir setiap melihat keadaan kyu yang mudah down saat bersamaku.

"kyunie, kau istirahat saja, aku akan mengambil air hangat dan kain untuk membersihkan badanmu serta air minum untuk kau minum obat nanti"aku beranjak menuju dapur yang sudah kuhafal letaknya karena ini bukan kali pertama aku berkunjung di kediaman mewah milik keluarga choi ini. setelah ku dapat semua yang sedari tadi ku cari lalu aku kembali masuk kekamar kyuhyun, terlihat wajahnya semakin pucat, membuat ku miris menatapnya.

"kyunie, dimana kau letakkan obatmu itu?" tanyaku seraya meletakkan baskom berisikan air hangat dan kain kecil di atas meja belajar kyu yang terletak tepat di samping kasur.

"di dalam tas hyung, tolong ambilkan" kuraih obat yang kyu maksud tanpa melepas segelas air putih yang ku ambil dari dapur tadi.

"bangunlah dan minum obatmu dulu, aku akan mandi setelah itu akan kubantu kau menyeka tubuhmu nanti. dimana kau menyimpan piyamamu, akan ku siapkan untukmu sekalian aku pinjam satu karena aku tak membawa baju ganti, hari ini aku akan menginap disini" cerocosku panjang x lebar.

"hyung kau crewet, ambil saja di lemari paling ujung, dan cepatlah kau mandi, aku tak tahan mendengar ceramah panjangmu lagi" protes kyu padaku

"arraseo" ku langkahkan kaki mencari handuk dan pakaian di lemari dan menuju ke kamar mandi setelahnya.

cklek

dengan ragu aku kluar dari kamar mandi setelah beberapa saat bergelut dengan air didalamnya.

"kau terlihat sexy dengan baju itu chagie" tutur kyu sembari mendudukkan diri di pinggir kasurnya."

"tak usah menggodaku kyu, sekarang cepat kau lepas seragammu itu aku akan menyeka tubuhmu" perintahku disertai anggukan dari kyu

Ku langkahkan kaki mendekati kyu yang tengah membuka seragam yang ia kenakan sedari pagi dan dengan segala kelembutan aku membantunya menyeka diri.

"selesai" ucapku setelah berhasil membantu kyu membersihkan tubuh dan berganti pakaian.

"hyung... aku mengantuk" kata kyu lemah

"baiklah, kau tidurlah dulu aku akan menemanimu" titahku yang di turuti kyuhyun.

"saranghae kyunie.." kurebahkan tubuhku di sebelah kyu, kubenamkan wajahku di dada bidangnya, memejamkan mata menyusul namjha chinguku yang telah berada di alam mimpi.

Kini gelap telah berganti, remang sinar bulan telah bersembunyi dibalik cerah sinar mentari.

Drrrttt ddrrrrt

Drrrttt

kulirik ponselku di tepi kasur, kubuka pesan yang membuat ponselku bergetar sesaat tadi.

from: Hee Umma

Yesungie chagie umma dalam perjalanan pulang, sekitar dua jam lagi umma sampai di rumah, kau harus stay in the home, arra?

segera ku balas pesan dari umma

to: Hee umma

arraseo umma, aku akan ada dirumah sebelum kau tiba umma...

ku palingkan pandangan ku pada sesosok wajah teduh yang masih terlelap di sampingku

"aku rasa kau sudah baikan kyunie, mian aku harus pulang tanpa menunggumu bangun, saranghae" kukecup lembut kening kyu sebelum ku beranjak pulang.

****************##****************

'hyuuuuuuuuffftttt' ku hembuskan nafas panjang setelah lebih dari 2 jam aku berada di rumah, menunggu umma pulang dari acara liburnya.

"haish.., tau begini pasti aku takkan membiarkan nae evil kyu terbangun tanpa aku di sampingnya tadi". gerutuku menghadap tv di depanku.

selang beberapa menit berlalu

'tien tien' ku dengar klakson sebuah mobil di halaman rumahku, dapat kupastikan bahwa itu adalah ummaku. ku berjalan keluar rumah, membuka pintu dan terlihatlah dua sosok mahluk keluar dari mobil mewah yang ku yakini itu milik si pengendara yang berperawakan tinggi, gagah dengan tampang seorang bos besar.

"sungie, umma merindukanmu chagie" umma langsung berhambur memelukku setelah menyadari keberadaan ku di depan pintu.

"ahjusi itu siapa umma? apa dia kekasih umma yang sering membuat ummaku yang cantik ini selalu semangat sepulang kerja?" ku tarik lebar bibirku melayangkan senyuman pada sang umma

"oh iya umma hampir lupa, Siwon'ssi kemarilah kenalkan ini anakku yesung dan yesung ini Siwon'ssi rekan kerja umma" dengan ceria umma memperkenalkan kami satu sama lain

"annyeong ahjusi, Kim Jong Woon Imnida, tapi biyasa di panggil Yesung" ku bungkukkan diri didepan rekan kerja umma

"annyeong yesungie, Choi Siwon Imnida. anak yang manis" balasnya mengusap pucuk kepalaku.

"baiklah, ahjusi pulang dulu maaf tidak bisa mampir dan mengobrol banyak denganmu, sempatkan waktumu untuk makan malam hari ini yesungie, jaga ummamu dan sampai jumpa nanti malam" ucap Choi ahjusi panjang lebar, melambaikan tangan dan pergi dengan mobil mewahnya.

"apa dari kemarin umma berlibur dengan ahjusi itu?" tanyaku penasaran pada umma yang tak henti-hentinya tersenyum semenjak tiba di rumah beberapa saat lalu

"ne, lihatlah ini dia sudah melamar umma tadi malam dia mengajak kita untuk makan malam dengan keluarganya malam ini untuk membicarakan tanggal pernikahan kami " senyum uma melebar dengan menunjukkan sebuah cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya.

"chukae umma" kupeluk tubuh umma, merasa bahagia mendengar cerita yang sudah ku tunggu sejak lama datangnya.

at Night

saat ini aku dan umma telah duduk di salah satu restaurant mewah dengan nama Mouse Rabbit, sudah lima menit kami tiba disini menanti calon appa dan saudaraku yang akan datang. Oh ya, kemarin umma sudah menjelaskan semua tentang calon suaminya yang memiliki satu putra satu sekolah denganku, hanya saja kelas kami berbeda karena aku di kelas IPA sedang ia di kelas Bahasa,umma juga belum mengenalkannya padaku, umma sengaja tak memberitahuku siapa nama calon adik tiriku 'berkenalanlah sendiri agar terasa lebih alami' kata umma saat aku menanyakan perihal calon adik tiriku itu.

"annyeong... maaf telah membuat kalian lama menunggu" ku tolehkan pandanganku ke asal suara. namun seketika mataku membulat sempurna senyuman dibibirku menghilang dengan tiba-tiba melihat seseorang yang baru datang bersama Choi ahjusi yang ku yakini sebagai calon adik tiriku.

"kyunie..." lirihku

"annyeong Yesung'ssi, senang bertemu kembali" dan kini aku semakin terkejut mendengar sebuah penuturan yang kluar dari bibir namja yang begitu amat ku kenali, ya dia adalah Choi KYUHYUN NAMJACHINGUKU sendiri. dengarkan siapa yang ia sapa barusan? Yesung'ssi?, sejak kapan ia memanggilku seperti itu? sungguh aku tak dapat mempercayainya, membuatku semakin tak dapat berfikir jernih, suasana ini begitu menyulitkaku dan akupun hanya bisa membisu hingga acara makan malam special ini usai dan dilanjutkan dengan sesi mengobrol seputar kedua belah keluarga sebelum ahirnya kami kembali ke kediamaan kami masing-masing.

at home

sesampai dirumah aku hanya duduk di sofa ruang tengah, mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi, 'makan malam dengan calon appa dan calon saudara tiri yang taklain adalah namja chinguku sendiri?'.

"hhhhaaaaaahhhh" bahkan untuk membayangkannya saja begitu sulit untukku.

Ddrrrrrrtttttttt

Ddrrrrrrtttttttt

entah yang keberapa kali ku rasa ponselku bergetar di dalam saku, terlalu malas aku menanggapinya.

"..." sunyi...

"Yesungi...gwaenchana? kenapa umma perhatikan semenjak kau bertemu keluarga Choi kau jadi mendadak diam seperti ini Chagie, apa kau merasa tak enak badan? cerca umma seraya mengecek suhu tubuhku yang memanglah tidak menunjukkan bahwa aku dalam keadaan tak sehat.

"..."

"ada apa chagie? katakan apa yang sedang kau rasakan pada umma,jangan buat umma semakin khawatir saat ini." dapat kulihat raut wajah sendu dari umma.

suasana kembali sunyi untuk beberapa saat.

"apa kau tidak merestui pernikahan umma?" sebuah suara memecahkan keheningan hingga berhasil membuatku spontan memandang asal suara tersebut.

'tidak, bukan ini yang ingin ku katakan' batinku

"ani umma, aku bahkan sangat menyukai Choi ahjusi jadi ayah ^mertua^ untukku" ku batin satu kata yang tak sanggup kuucap didepan orang yang begitu aku sayangi.

"jinja? lalu kenapa kau hanya diam tadi saat membicarakan tentang pernikahan kami?" tanya umma lagi

"tak apa umma, aku hanya sedang memikirkan hal yang tak begitu penting untuk kuceritakan pada umma" 'ya...tak begitu penting karena datangnya hari ini, hari dimana aku tahu akan memiliki ayah baru, ayah tiri yang seharusnya menjadi ayah mertua bagiku'

"baiklah chagie ini sudah larut, kau tidurlah, istirahatkan dirimu, umma tau kau capek, umma juga lelah" kutatap umma yang beranjak menuju kamarnya.

'kau memang orang yang paling mengertiku umma, benar aku capek, lelah, lelah memikirkan kenyataan yang ku harap hanya kan menjadi bunga tidur dalam tidurku'

kubuka ponsel yang sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya bergetar di saku, terpampang jelas 104 panggilan tak terjawab dan 94 pesan diterima dari nae evil. ku hapus semua pesan tanpa sempat kubaca satupun pesan yang di kirim kyu padaku.

'maaf? apa kata itu yang sedari tadi kau tulis dan kau kirim lewat pesan untukku?'

'penjelasan? apa itu yang ingin kau bicarakan lewat sambungan telfon padaku?'

berbagai pemikiran tak hentinya berkecamuk dalam benakku.

tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya

tak kumengerti apa maksud dari semua ini

semua kini terasa begitu menyesakkan

hal yang begitu ku tunggu kehadirannya justru datang dengan kesalahah

sungguh ingin ku teriakkan sebuah kenyataan

'aku mencintai seorang Choi kyuhyun, haruskah ia menjadi saudara tiriku?'

dapatkah ku hidup dalam kenyataan ini?

tidak bisakah ini Kau jadikan mimpi, Tuhan?

begitu haruskah aku bangun sebuah tembok kebohongan demi sebuah senyuman?

begitu takut tuk kembali ku langkahkan kaki kedepan

bahkan airmatapun tak sanggup tuk menetes dalam isakan

*********************#*#**********************

Disinilah kini aku berada,

Merasa sendiri dalam sebuah keramaian pesta

Terngiang begitu banyak tawa yang membungkamku

Haruskah aku tersenyum atau bahkan tertawa saat ini?

Bukankah ini hari bahagia untuk semua orang?

Tapi mengapa tak sama bagiku?

Bahkan begitu jelas terasa pemberontakan dalam hatiku

Perih mataku ingin melampiaskan segala emosi

Kepalan tangan tak sanggup terbuka tuk merelekan

Akankah ku harus menjadi seorang aktor tuk terus jalani hidup ini?

Sampai kapan aku harus memakai topeng di depan semua orang?

Benarkah aku harus selamanya menjadi orang yang berbeda?

'umma, sungguh ku menyayangimu ku mohon ijinkanku menangis, hanya sekali...saja, aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku terluka karna kebahagiaanmu ini'

" ... kemarilah kita foto bersama" triak Choi ahjusi membuyarkan lamunanku, ah ani, lebih tepatnya Siwon appa yang telah resmi menjadi suami umma beberapa saat lalu.

"Yesungie... dimana dongsaengmu, kenapa kau tak mengajaknya? Cepat kau cari dan ajak kyunie untuk ikut berfoto juga" tanpa berkata apapun aku langsung menuruti semua perintah umma.

"kyu, umma mencarimu" kataku singkat setelah menemukan sosok yang kucari sejak beberapa menit lalu.

"chakaman, hyung aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu" hanya sedetik kuterhenti dalam langkahku.

"tidak bisakah walau hanya satu menit saja hyung?" triak Kyu tak ku hiraukan

"baiklah, ayo kita buar foto keluarga untuk kita pasang di rumah baru kita nanti" titah umma disertai anggukan dari kedua anggota keluarga baruku.

Klik

Kllik

Klik

Banyak jepretan mengabadikan moment pernikahan antara Namja bernama Choi Siwon dengan Kim Heechul yang menjadi mempelai wanita yang diselenggarakan di gereja dengan di saksikan banyak passang mata didalamnya, hingga rasa lelah hinggap dalam kepuasan semua orang ketika pesta telah usai untuk hari ini.

* * *

And of Flashback

'Terus terdiam dalam kesendirian'

'Hanya dapat berteriak dalam angan'

'tak mampu tuk mengeluh dalam lelah'

'tak sanggup tuk menangiz saat segala kebahagiaan telah terrenggut dalam hidup'

'hingga tak dapat ku akhiri hidup saat jiwa telah tiada'

Tidakkah semua itu terdengar begitu menyedihkan?

"MAKANAN SUDAH SIAP..., SEMUANYA CEPAT TURUN" sebuah alaram terdengar dari bibir tebal umma. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan setiap pagi terdengar teriakan dari umma sebagai tanda agar semua penghuni rumah berkumpul untuk segera sarapan.

Secepat mungkin aku berjalan menuju ruang makan sebelum petir menyambar(?) karna ke-sensitiv-an umma yang bertambah galak sejak beberapa bulan lalu saat kutau aku akan memiliki dongsaeng baru, dengan kata lain umma sedang hamil dan usia lebih dari 8 bln saat ini.

Ku dudukkan diri tepat disamping kyu, diam menunggu umma selesai menyendokkan nasi untuk kami hingga tanpa sadar kembali ku tenggelam dalam lamunan hingga satu suara menyadarkan ku.

"hyung, hari ini temani aku jalan-jalan ne? Aku bosan jika disaat hari libur seperti ini harus berdiam dirumah saja"

"ne" ku paksa bibir tuk tersenyum saat tiga pasang mata menatapku.

Sejenak kutatap semangkuk nasi di hadapanku tanpa berniat tuk menyentuhnya.

"aku selesai" lanjutku singkat beranjak meninggalkan ruang makan menuju kamar.

Tok

Tok

"aku masuk hyung" terdengar suara kyu dari ambang pintu

"wae?" tanya ku saat jarak antara aku dan kyu sudah tak jauh lagi

"kau lupa hyung? Bukankah kau berjanji akan menemaniku tadi, apa kau lupa?" segera ku teringat singkat obrolan tadi pagi

"ani, kajja" kataku langsung

di taman

"hyung, apa kau tak bosan terus-terusan diam sedari tadi?" ku tolehkan wajahku padanya

"arra-arra, aku tau itu sudah jadi kebiasaanmu sejak setahun lalu, tapi tidak bisakah saat hanya ada kau dan aku, KIM JONG WOON & CHOI KYUHYUN saja kau tak menampakkan kebisuanmu itu? Aku bosan hyung" sesaat ku hanya membisu mendengar sebuah penuturan dari kyu.

"bisakah kau kembali menjadi Kim Jong Woon yang dulu dan bukan menjadi Choi Jong Woon yang pendiam seperti ini hyung? Tidakkah kau mengerti posisiku ini yang bahkan jauh lebih sulit dari mu hyung?"

Terdiam sesaat.

"hyung... bukankah kau tau betapa sulitnya tuk tersenyum saat hati ingin menangis? Bahkan aku merasakan semua itu lebih awal darimu hyung. Sungguh bahagia saat pertama ku tau bahwa appa memiliki seorang kekasih setelah lama sendiri karna umma kandungku meninggal hanya untuk melahirkanku, disamping itu hatiku terasa begitu sakit saat kusaksikan bahwa kekasih appa adalah umma dari namja chinguku sendiri, dan itu kau hyung. Tak tau apa yang harus kulakukan, haruskah ku hancurkan hati appa yang begitu sangat susayangi? Ataukah aku harus memutuskan mu yang begitu sangat kucintai?

Tidak ada dari kedua hal itu yang ku pilih, dengan kesabaran aku hanya berusaha bersembunyi dari topeng kebohongan seperti halnya dirimu kini. Tapi tidakkah kau sadar bahwa topengmu itu lebih tebal dari milikku? Bahkan milikmu sudah kau lapis dengan keegoisan hyung, keegoisan yang mampu memperlebar luka di batinku, keegoisan yang bahkan membutakan mu akan kesakitan yang teramat dalam di dirimu sendiri hyung. Begitu tak adil jika kau hanya melimpahkan segala kesalahan padaku hanya karna aku mengetahui semuanya lebih awal darimu, andai saja kau mau mengerti ku hyung, aku yakin kau akan tau seberapa berat hidup yang ku jalani dibalik kepalsuan ini." Tak sempat ku berkata sepatah katapun mendengar penuturan panjang dari bibir kyu.

GREP~

Ku peluk tubuh kekar di depanku, terasa bergetar namun tak terisak.

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae" tak lagi ku bendung semua airmata yang membendung, kubiarkan tetap mengalir bersama dengan datangnya kesadaranku akan kenyataan saat ini.

Lama...kami menyalurkan perasaan dalam eratnya dekapan, membuat tangisku perlahan pergi. Tapi tunggu...

"kyu...gwaenchana?" begitu terasa berat, kurasakan tubuh kyu melemah, hingga tangan kyu yang tadi berada di pinggangku pun perlahan terlepas, 'apa kyu sakit?' batinku.

"kyu... jawab aku, jangan membuatku khawatir?" tangisku kembali pecah. Ku batalkan niatku tuk melepas palukan dari kyu saat kurasa kyu yang tak mampu lagi menopang tubuhnya.

"hhhhyyyyuuu...nnnngg... ahhkkuu leelaaahh" terdengar suara lemah kluar dari bibir pucat kyu. Dan kata itu..., aku pernah mendengarnya dari bibir yang sama, kata yang selalu kyu ucap sebelum akhirnya ia harus ambruk di depanku.

"ne, arra, hyung akan mengantarmu ke rumahsakit, tahan sebentar kyu." Cerocosku semakin panik.

at Hospital

Ini adalah hari ketiga kyu terbaring lemah di rumahsakit. Masih tak ku ketahui penyebab kyu ambruk tak sadarkan diri di ICU selama beberapa hari ini. Dokter Park yang merawat Kyu pun tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun padaku, begitu pula appa yang lebih memilih menghindar dari segala pertanyaan yang ku lontarkan seputar penyakit yang di derita Kyu.

" , kau pulanglah biar appa yang menggantikanmu menjaga Kyu, lihatlah dirimu, kau tak tampak baik dengan mata sembabmu itu, appa tau kau menyayangi kyu seperti dongsaeng kandungmu sendiri tapi tak sepantasnya kau menyiksa dirimu seperti ini, dan lagi, jenguklah ummamu, appa yakin umma merindukanmu, sekarang umma sedang di rawat di rumahsakit ini juga, dokter memperkirakan ummamu akan melakukan persalinan di minggu-minggu ini makanya umma diharuskan dirawat di kamar persalinan sambil menunggu tiba saatnya nanti." Bujuk appa padaku panjang lebar.

"haruskah appa merahasiakan semua tentang Kyu padaku?" lirihku pada appa

" ..." belum sempat appa melanjutkan perkataannya

"aku pulang appa, aku akan membersihkan diri baru setelah itu menjenguk umma dan kembali lagi kemari" sela ku pada appa

'annyeong Kyu..' sekejap ku tolehkan wajah menatap tubuh lemah Kyu seraya melangkah gontai keluar ruang dengan nomor 429 terpampang jelas di ambang pintu.

"mianhae..." sempat terdengar suara appa sebelum pintu tertutup sempurna.

Tiga jam sudah aku tak berada di rumahsakit, 'aku merindukan Kyu. Dengan segera ku jalankan mobil menuju Rumah sakit. 'jenguklah ummamu juga, sekarang umma sedang di rawat di rumahsakit ini juga, dokter memperkirakan ummamu akan melakukan persalinan beberapa hari lagi makanya umma diharuskan dirawat di kamar persalinan' sempat terbayang perkataan appa di ruang inap Kyu.

Kumasuki ruang dimana umma di rawat.

"Umma gwaenchana?" ku elus surai lembut umma

"gwaenchana Yesungie, apa beberapa hari ini kau masih tak mau makan Chagie? Kau terlihat begitu kurus" kubalas perkataaan umma dengan senyuman, tampak Appa mendekatiku dari belakang seraya menggenggam pundak kananku.

"umma, aku akan kembali menemani Kyu, aku takut saat Kyu sadar tak ada yang menemaninya" ucapku tanpa menghapus senyum pada umma

* * *

come back to 429 room

Terduduk ku di sebelah ranjang kyu. Miris melihat sosok yang begitu ku cintai kini terbujur diranjang rumahsakit dengan banyak kabel-kabel menempel di dada dan tampak selang menempel di mulut serta hidungnya sebagai alat bantu pernafasan dengan infus tertanam jelas di pergelangan tangannya.

"Kyu..mianhae...aku tak bisa menjagamu dengan baik, dan maaf untuk semua sakit yang kau rasakan , aku sadar bahwa aku hanyalah orang bodoh yang egois, mianhae Kyu, jebal irona.."

Tak sanggup lagi ku bendung airmata, ku genggam erat tangan Kyu yang telah basah karena tetesan air yang kluar dari mata ku. Sejenak ku terdiam, merasakan sedikit gerakan tangan Kyu dalam genggaman ku.

"Kyu... kau sadar? Hhhaaahhh aku senang akhirnya kau membuka matamu Kyu, sebentar hyung akan memanggil dokter untuk kemari ne?" tak bisa ku bungkam mulutku saking senangnya.

"baiklah Yesung'ssi silahkan anda tunggu di luar saya akan segera mengecek keadaan pasien terlebih dahulu" perintah dokter setelah sampai di ruang ICU tempat Kyu di rawat.

Selang beberapa menit aku menunggu di depan ruang 429,

Drrrrrttt

Drrrrrttt

Ponselku bergetar menampakkan sebuah pesan masuk dan dengan segera aku membacanya.

From: Siwon appa

, umma akan segera melahirkan, cepatlah kemari..

Pesan singkat appa yang mampu melipat gandakan kebahagiaanku saat ini, namun belum sempat aku membalasnya nampaklah dokter keluar dari ruang inap Kyu, segera kuhampiri sang dokter dan ku hujam dengan segudang pertanyaan seputar keadaan Kyu, tapi tak satupun jawaban kudapatkan, hanya terlihat raut wajah dokter Park yang tak dapat ku artikan.

"Yesung'ssi aku rasa ini sudah saatnya ku beri taukan mengenai kondisi Kyuhyun'ssi padamu." Bukankah itu inti dari semua pertanyaanku yang sedari tadi kulontarkan padanya?, dan apa maksud perkataan dokter Park barusan?

"Yesung'ssi sebenarnya..." dokter Park nampak menimbang perkataannya

"sebenarnya penyebab seringnya ambruk Kyuhyun'ssi adalah karna ia menderita kanker sejak dua tahun belakangan, dan inilah puncak dari segalanya, saat ini sel kanker telah menyebar, kanker Kyuhyun'ssi telah mencapai stadium akhir, hingga tak mungkin lagi dapat di sembuhkan" beku tubuhku saat batinku coba mencerna semua kata yang di ucapkan dokter Park pada ku

"saat ini yang di butuhkan hanyalah semangat dan dukungan dari kluarga, jadi masuklah dia sudah menunggumu, aku permisi dulu, mianhamnida Yesung'ssi, annyeong..?" ku sadarkan diri dan dengan cepat aku masuk menemui Kyu.

Kudekati tubuh Kyu yang tak sedikitpun menunjukkan kecerahan. Kugenggam erat tangannya dengan sesekali ku beri kecupan lembut yang disambut senyum miris oleh Kyu.

"Kyunie... akan ku cabut segala perkataan saat ku bilang bahwa aku bodoh. Kini aku lebih sadar dari sebelumnya, ternyata kaulah yang bodoh Kyu, kau bahkan jauh lebih bodoh dariku, kenapa sampai saat ini dengan keadaan dan kondisimu seperti sekarang ini kau masih tak mau menceritakan segalanya padaku eoh? Kenapa kau tak pernah mengatakan satu katapun tentang penyakitmu ini padaku? Apa kau tak mempercayaiku tuk menjagamu? Atau kau memang tak benar-benar mencintaiku? Jawab Kyu, jawab!" ku jejali begitu banyak pertanyaan dan cacian pada Kyu.

"Hyung..., tak bisakah kau berhenti membuat lengket tubuhku dengan airmatamu itu, aku risih hyung?" bahkan di saat seperti ini pun masih ia sempatkan tuk bergurau dengan ku.

"hyung.. bolehkah aku minta satuhal padamu?" tanya Kyu lembut

"ne, apapun, berapapun akan ku beri untukmu Kyu asalkan kau sembuh dan cepat kau kluar dari tempat mengerikan ini" jawabku tak santai

"berjanjilah padaku ini terahirkalinya kau membuang airmatamu itu hyung, aku tak menyukainya, airmatamu hanya boleh kau keluarkan untuk kebahagiaanmu saja hyung, arra? Sebenarnya airmatamu itulah yang membuatku tak ingin bercerita dan taukah kau bahwa kecemasanmu itu menyakitiku hyung, jadi dengar dan berjanjilah untuk tidak menangis lagi, saranghae hyung." Tutur panjang kyu dengan memaksa diri tuk terus tersenyum

"Kyu cepatlah sembuh dan kita lihat adik kecil kita bersama nanti"

"apa Hee umma sudah melahirkan hyung?'' sela Kyu terdengar senang

"ne, tepat saat dokter Park selesai memeriksamu appa memberiku pesan bahwa umma akan segera melahirkan, lihat ini" jawabku, memaksakan sebuah senyum keluar saat tangisku, seraya menunjukkan pesan appa pada kyu

"kau lihatkan? Aku tidak berbohongkan? Cepatlah sembuh dan kita lihat adik kecil kita ne? Lalu kita bisa siapkan nama adik kecil kita bersama, umma dan appa pasti tak akan keberatan jika kita berdua yang memberikan nama untuk adik kita" masih tak hentinya aku terisak

"ani hyung, ku rasa cukup kau saja yang memberi nama, aku tak bisa hyung, cukup kutitip salam saja untuk umma dan appa, cukkae untuk hadirnya seorang malaikat kecil baru di keluarga kita, dan tolong kau bantu mereka merawat adik kecil kita hyung..."

" tidak Kyu, kau tidak boleh berkata seakan-akan kau akan pergi selamanya Kyu, Kau harus sembuh kita akan merawat adik kecil sama-sama, kita akan menjaganya, nanti kita ajak dia bermain game sama-sama, dan nanti kita akan melakukan lebih banyak hal lagi bersama, kau hanya harus sembuh, hanya itu saja, jebal Kyu hanya itu yang ku minta darimu, sebagai balasan apapun akan kulakukan untukmu, jebal..." isak ku semakin tak terkendali

"hyung dingiii...nnn, peluk aku hyung, dingin..." kurebahkan diri di samping kyu, sangat terasa tubuhnya yang melemah dalam rengkuhanku.

"Kyu berjanjilah kau akan sembuh, jebal..." ku eratkan pelukanku, seiring mengeratnya pelukan hangat Kyu di pinggang ku.

"hyung aku lelah, aku ingin istirahat, dan berhentilah menangis, kau menggangguku hyung" ku anggukan kepala sebagai tanda persetujuan.

Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitt ttttttttttttttt...

Bunyi panjang alat pendeteksi kerja jantung kyu menunjukkan penurunan senada dengan lepasnya pelukan kyu pada pinggangku.

Sejenak jantungku tercekat, Sangat kumengerti apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

Haruskah aku tersenyum kini?

Saat Tuhan telah menghapus segala penderitaan yang ia rasa

Ataukah harus aku menangis tuk saat ini?

Saat Tuhan tlah mengambil luka bersama sang pemiliknya

Ku yakin akan saat-saat yang sedang kujalani, meski tanpa senyuman bahkan tanpa isakkan aku membisu menatap sesosok raga tanpa jiwa terbaring di hadapanku, dialah mahluk yang begitu kucintai, cintayang kini telah benar-benar meninggalkan ku, pergi tanpa mengucapkan kata pisah padaku dan ia adalah seorang Choi Kyuhyun yang menghembuskan nafas terahir dalam dekapan seorang Choi Jong Woon.

Tak mampu ku tuk berbuat lebih untukmu

Gomawo kau telah membuatku merasa hidup kembali

Gomawo karna kau tak pernah melepas topeng tuk menjagaku

Gomawo untuk semua pengorbananmu demi kebahagiaanku

Gomawo kau telah menjadi aktor hebat dalam kehidupanku

Dan terimakasih karna kau telah menjadi orang bodoh dengan menyimpan kesakitanmu itu sendiri

Gomawo untuk segalanya

Gomawo Choi Kyuhyun

"Kyu...aku janji... takkan ada airmata kesedihanku lagi, aku akan memberi nama pada adik kecil dan akan ku bantu umma dan appa tuk merawatnya, aku berjanji akan jadi hyung terbaik untuk adik kecil kita, saranghae Kyu" ku daratkan sebuah kecupan lembut di dahi Kyu.

Kubenarkan posisi kyu yang masih terbaring di ranjang, kututupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut putih hingga menutupi wajah yang akan selalu ku rindukan dan ahirnya aku pergi tuk menepati semua janji.

* * *

10 years ago

"hyung kau culang..." terngiang sebuah triakan cempreng di telingaku

"sudahlah Taminie..., mengaku sajalah kalau kau kalah bermain dengan ku.." ku coba membela diri

"ani hyung kau culang, minie kan anak kecil kenapa hyung tidak mau mengalah cedikit ciiii...? terpamapang bibir manyun dari asal suara

"ne, baiklah, ini, kau main saja dengan PSP ini kalau kau mau mengalahkan Hyung" ku ulurkan tangan menyerahkan sebuah PSP pada dongsaeng kecil ku.

"jinja hyung? Bukankah ini milik Kyuhyun hyung?"sebuah senyum terukir di bibir manisnya

"kalau tidak mau ya sudah sini kembalikan pada hyung"godaku pada dongsaeng kesayanganku

"minie mau hyung, Sungie hyung baik" girang namja kecil bernama lengkap Choi Taemin ini

"kalau begitu sini mendekat pada hyung, hyung mau poppo dari minie"ku majukan bibir mendekatinya

"hyung genit sama mine" kulihat Taemin mundur selangkah menghindariku

"hahahhaa, hyung hanya becanda sama minie, kau ini menggemaskan sekali" ku cubit kedua pipi cubby minie

"appo hyung, akan ku adukan sama umma dan appa" ucap minie seraya berlari kecil untuk mengadukanku pada appa dan umma ,dengan jarak antara kami yang hanya terpaut 10 m dari tempat ku bermain di ruang tengah kediaman keluarga Choi. Beginilah hari-hari baru ku, penuh dengan senyum, tawa dan kekesalan dari malaikat baru di keluarga kami, 'bukankan ini sempurna?'

Inilah kidupanku saat ini,

Mencoba tuk tetap tersenyum mengukir kebahagiaan

Merajut selembar selimut tuk mencari sebuah kehangatan

Merobek semua lembar kertas yang telah ternoda

Dan melukis indah pemandangan dalam lembar baru kehidupan

Perlahan belajar tuk mengeja sebuah kata penuh makna

CINTA & KEBAHAGIAAN

Meski kini tiada lagi seorang Choi Kyuhyun namun kami memiliki si kecil Choi Taemin yang dapat mengisi kekosongan dari pengorbanan Kyu tanpa penyesalan.

'_aku sudah menepatisemua janjiku padamu Kyu, apa kau senang? Aku harap begitu, aku yakin kau akan setia menungguku dengan kebahagiaanmu di surga hingga saatnya nanti aku tiba. Jeongmal saranghae Choi Kyuhyun, neomu neomu saranghae. Dan satu lagi keyakinanku bahwa kau tengah tersenyum saat ini..'_

*****## End ##******

* * *

**RCL please...**


End file.
